Qu'importe puisqu'ils s'aimaient
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: La journée avait été longue, terriblement longue. Mais tout ce finit bien, puisqu'ils sont maintenant mariés.


Bonjour à vous ! Me revoilà avec un OS, il date un peu mais j'ai voulu le mettre quand même... Je m'excuse par avance des fautes que j'ai bien pu faire ! x)

Je vous retrouve après !

Bonne lecture..

* * *

**Qu'importe puisqu'ils s'aimaient**

-Et vous, Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre…

-Oui !

Elle n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi sûre d'elle.

La journée avait été mouvementée. Levée avant même le soleil par sa meilleure amie, Hermione s'était vue contrainte, séparée de son futur-mari depuis quelques douze heures, de partager la joie de deux femmes Weasley. La mère comme la fille avait atteint un niveau d'excitation sans pareil en un temps record. Toutes deux étaient partout à la fois pour régler les derniers détails. Assise à la grande table en bois de la cuisine, un bol de café resté intacte devant elle, la brune ne prenait guère part à l'effusion générale. Elle n'était pas assez réveillée pour cela.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé la force de lever son bol orange, son meilleur ami, Harry, entra dans la cuisine, l'air aussi éveillé qu'elle. Il lui sourit, chaleureusement et avec inquiètude lorsqu'elle se sentit tirée hors de la pièce alors que la rousse pestait après son petit ami. Personne ne devait voir la mariée avant qu'elle n'aille devant l'autel, excepté Ginny. Elle eut un dernier regard pour son bol intouché sur la table, seule potentielle source d'énergie, feintant un sanglot.

Sans aucune pitié pour la pauvre jeune femme, Ginny l'avait tiré dans les escaliers alors que l'ainée résistait faiblement. Lorsque Ron, réveillé par tant de raffut, sortit de sa chambre, sa sœur lui sauta dessus immédiatement, afin de mettre sa main devant ses yeux. Hermione se dit qu'elle avait peut-être des réactions trop exagérées alors que la rousse tenta de fermer le panneau de bois violement. Lorsqu'Hermione daigna s'éloigner de quelques mètres, Ron et Ginny eurent tout le loisir de se plaindre de leurs douleurs causés par la porte.

-Je pense avoir vu Hermione au petit matin plus souvent que toi, Ginny. Le spectacle de ses cheveux en pétard ne m'impressionne plus.

L'interpellée a répété, pour la énième fois, plus en colère que jamais, que personne, excepté _elle_, pouvait voir la future mariée ce jour-là.

Ginny la fit entrée rapidement dans la chambre qu'elles avaient partagées. Maintenant, Harry venait dormir ici, quelques fois, aux côtés de la rousse. Elle s'assit brutalement devant un miroir, sous les directives de la rousse et celle-ci commença immédiatement à triturer ses cheveux alors qu'Hermione, enfermée dans une atmosphère épaisse et brumeuse, ne réagissait pas, rêvant toujours de son café resté en bas.

Elle s'est vue passer des heures à être coiffée des mains de son amie, une poignée d'autres heures à être maquillée. Entre les deux préparations, Merlin elle avait gracieusement eut le droit de se lever et de marcher, à trois conditions. Primo, elle ne s'approchait pas de la fenêtre, il aurait été trop simple de tenter de l'apercevoir de dehors, deuxio, elle ne sortait pas, à en écouter les bruits de pas dans le corridor, il y avait foule et tertio, pour finir, elle ne devait approcher sa baguette, aucun message ne devait être envoyé.

A midi, Ginny avait finit et Hermione put admirer le travail de sa cadette. Admirer était un faible mot, la coiffure était composée de splendides boucles anglaises dont quelques unes étaient relevées et fixées en haut de son crânes, ses yeux étaient finement maquillés ce qui mettait en valeur l'éclat doré de ses prunelles. Sa bouche avait une couleur prononcée sans pourtant tomber dans le vulgaire. Elle en aurait pleuré si sa meilleure amie ne lui avait pas interdit, maquillage oblige.

La rousse avait ensuite, grâce à un sort, allongé le temps, avait viré toutes personnes de la cuisine, quelques uns par la fenêtre, avait barricadée cheminée et fenêtre. Elle avait interdit à Hermione de manger ou de bouger et avait fait en sorte que le temps reprenne son cours. Elle avait monté la garde devant la porte battante de la cuisine afin que personne n'y entre alors que le ventre d'Hermione, maquillée et coiffée élégamment, grondait de manière peu joliment.

Hermione s'était ennuyée « quelques instants seulement » comme lui avait promit Ginny. Elle était restée assise là toute l'après-midi, interdite du moindre mouvement, à regarder, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, refroidir un peu plus, si cela était possible, le bol de café toujours à la même place depuis le matin. Elle ne serait pas étonnée le moins du monde de voir un cercle du liquide noir sur la nappe. Elle n'avait même pas eut droit d'emporter un livre car d'après la benjamine des Weasley, il était beaucoup trop simple de le lié à un autre livre afin de communiquer avec un tierce personne.

Ginny avait réellement des idées saugrenues.

Quand _enfin, _elle avait vu les aiguilles de l'horloge s'arrêter sur quatre heures et demie, annonçant qu'elle pourrait sortir de la pièce étouffante dans peu de temps, elle soupira d'aise. Ginny est entrée, l'a laissé passer et toutes les deux, elles montèrent à l'étage supérieur. La plus jeune s'est maquillée et coiffée sous les yeux bienveillants de la future-jeune-mariée, assise sur un des lits qui meublait la chambre.

En enfilant sa robe rouge, Ginny regarda sa meilleure amie. Elle peinait à croire qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait se marier. De l'infernal trio qu'ils avaient formé, elle, Ron et Harry, elle l'était la première à concrétiser sa vie de jeune adulte.

-Ça va rien changer, hein ? s'est-elle inquiétée d'une voix de petite fille.

-Non, Gin'. Mon mariage ne changera rien du tout. Ni entre toi et moi, ni entre qui-que-ce-soit et qui-que-ce-soit-d'autre.

-Bien. Très bien. Alors dépêche-toi de nous faire des enfants, beaux et intelligents.

La rousse lui a sourit à travers ses larmes et riant, Hermione a commencé à enfiler sa robe.

Elles ont du mal à passer Hermione dans le bustier parce qu'un imbécile nommé Ron avait lancé un sort de rétrécissement et avait loupé sa cible véritable. Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione à l'intérieur de la robe, mettre les plumes du jupon en place était leur prochain souci. Elles mirent un certain temps mais la brune s'est retrouvée devant le miroir à admirer sa magnifique robe. Ginny insista pour retoucher son maquillage.

Alors toutes deux se mirent devant la vitre froide.

-Je vais danser comme une folle ce soir, affirma Ginny.

Hermione a d'abord sourit puis elle a rit, Ginny se joignant à elle.

Elles ont mis leurs chaussures et sont descendues.

Présentement dans une salle éloignée, Hermione songea à la rapidité sans égal de la cérémonie. Elle regarda l'anneau à son annulaire gauche. Elle s'était mariée, ce jour-là, _ils _s'étaient mariés.

Elle leva le regard et sourit à la vu des enfants endormis autour d'elle. Une salle avait été aménagée pour qu'ils puissent y jouer et laisser les adultes profiter de la soirée. A présent, alors que cinq heures du matin allaient sonner et que le soleil ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez, tous dormaient à poing fermés.

-Bonsoir, Lady Malefoy.

-Bonsoir, monsieur mon Mari.

Il embrassa doucement ses lèvres après avoir rit.

-Tu vas t'y faire ?

-A ton nom de famille ?

-A _notre _nom de famille, corrigea le blond.

Il enlaça sa taille et, derrière elle, observa furtivement les petits yeux clos des bambins somnolents.

-Tant que tu ne m'appelle pas _Lady, _tout devrait se passer à merveille.

-Lady ? Lady Malefoy, Lady Hermione Malefoy, fanfaronna-t-il fièrement.

-Dis… Tu veux des enfants ? s'inquiet-elle en lui assénant une légère tape à l'épaule.

-Je veux une maison, un manoir, un château remplis de petits monstres, moitié toi-moitié moi, de rires innocents et insouciants d'enfants pour que l'on entende nos deux cœurs battre ensembles seulement à la nuit tombée.

Elle lui sourit et il resserra sa prise autour de sa taille. Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas résonner non là de là.

-Je vous laisse, marmonna le blond en reconnaissant Harry et Ron.

Hermione sourit et regarda son nouveau mari partir alors que deux silhouettes massives apparaissaient dans son champ de vision.

-Tu es magnifique, lui dit Ron.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il comprit qu'elle appréciait lorsqu'elle a posé sa tête sur son épaule et prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

-Jolie cérémonie, ajouta Harry.

La cérémonie avait eut lieu dans le jardin des Weasley. C'était Arthur qui avait mené Hermione jusqu'à Harry et Ron, chacun de part et d'autre de la jeune femme, ils l'avaient emmené jusqu'à l'autel. Elle ne regarda rien d'autre que son mari, contrairement à l'assemblée qui détaillait sa robe et la façon dont elle avait choisit d'apparaitre. Drago avait alors profiter du peu d'attention qu'on lui portait pour faire une grimace enfantine pendant qu'il détaillait le visage tendu d'Hermione. Elle se retint de rire. Arrivé aux pieds de l'autel, alors que les deux Gryffondors devaient officiellement laisser leur amie entre les mains d'un serpent, elle sentit que les deux rouges et or préparaient quelque chose. Prudemment, elle les laissa la prendre dans leur bras chacun à leur tour. En un regard Harry et Ron s'étaient compris et tous deux s'étaient jetés sur la mariée pour la serrer à l'en étouffer. Elle avait rit et tous deux, dans un magnifique ensemble, lui avait chuchoté « _On ne veut pas que tu partes », _avant de remonter à ses joues pour les embrasser alors qu'un flash les aveuglait. Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson derrière Drago, Ginny et Ron derrière Hermione, Harry un peu plus loin, Drago et Hermione avait tenu à ce que ce soit Blaise Zabini qui les maris.

Il avait commencé son discours par « _J'aurais aimé faire une blague ». _Une jeune femme, connaissant bien le métis et les plaisanteries douteuses dont il était capable, se mit à rire comme une forcenée rirait si un feu se déclarait sur elle. Le choc passé, Blaise finit tout de même sa phrase _« mais c'est un jour bien trop important pour mon meilleur ami et pour sa future femme et pour moi et pour tous ceux qui sont présents aujourd'hui. » _Il avait tout de même ajouté à voix basse pour que seuls les plus proches puissent entendre « _Aussi pour voir celui qui dirait non en premier »_. Il a rit, fort, et a repris son sérieux. La jeune femme qui n'avait cessé de rire du se rendre à l'hôpital, où elle fut certainement internée à Sainte Mangouste. Il avait commencé lentement à les marier tentant tout de même de glisser une blague douteuse mais Drago l'avait rapidement arrêté et Blaise accéléra le mouvement.

Hermione s'était montrée à peine plus patiente, puisqu'elle n'avait même pas laissé Blaise finir. Elle s'était déjà jetée sur son mari avant même qu'ils aient été déclarés officiellement mari et femme.

-Mouvementée, conclut-elle.

Les garçons émirent le même rire gras en même temps. Parfois c'était à ce demandé s'ils n'étaient pas jumeaux.

-Joli voyage aussi.

Ils avaient décidés d'emprunter le Poudlard Express de la gare de Kingross jusqu'au château de leur enfance, où s'était déroulée la réception. Dans le train, les deux nouveaux mariés avaient pris le temps de passer de wagon en wagon afin de remercier les personnes d'être présentes pour un jour comme celui-là.

-Le Poudlard Express… quels bons souvenirs.

-Oui, soupira le roux.

-Quelle réception ! lâcha finalement Harry.

La Grande Salle avait été décoré et aménagé par les soins du professeur McGonagall. La musique avait été poussé au maximum, l'alcool avait été conséquent et tous s'étaient déchainés sur des morceaux différents, d'autant plus Ginny, comme elle l'avait promis.

-Les préparatifs ont été rudes… mais concluants !

-Tu as été la première à te marier et si ça me brise le cœur, ça a été époustouflant et je suis heureux pour toi.

Ron acquiesça les paroles de son meilleur ami et tous deux sortirent bruyamment comme s'ils trainaient derrière eux les morceaux de leur cœur brisés.

Hermione se retrouva seule accompagnée de tous ses enfants endormis. Elle repensa alors à la dure épreuve qu'avait été l'organisation de son mariage. Elle se souvenait plus particulièrement du jour où elle avait choisit les fleurs.

La petite fleuriste avait été extraordinairement patiente. Alors qu'ils faisaient le tour pour choisir les fleurs et une composition parfaite, Drago, en vrai gentleman, avait observé puis sentit chaque fleur. Chacun végétal avait reçut la même conclusion, moche ou malodorante, les deux si elle était chanceuse.

Hermione avait, courroucée, demandé à la jeune femme de les excuser –surtout lui- une minute. La petite blonde s'était rapidement éclipsée, sentant la tension s'intensifier.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? avait sifflé la jeune femme, agacée. Pour être si impolie et mal élevé ?

-Je me fous qu'il y est des fleurs blanches, bleus, oranges, pourpres… ou même albatros ! Que t'as robe soit blanche ou noire. Je me fous royalement du nombre d'invités, de où, comment, qui, quoi. Où est-ce qu'ils iront, comment seront les faireparts. Les témoins, les bagues, les promesses, les discours. Ce que je veux réellement, c'est toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi. Et une alliance prouvant que nous avons liés nos vies à jamais. Je veux que ce jour devienne le symbole de notre vie, je veux qu'on entremêle nos vies comme on entrelace nos doigts. Ça pourrait se passer dans l'église la plus glauque du monde, au beau milieu d'un enterrement, tu pourrais y être habillée en noire, tant que tu es là, je me contrefous de comment cela va se passer.

Elle avait déjà pris la décision de finir sa vie avec lui, parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais à ce moment précis, ce devint une certitude. Elle allait faire sa vie entière avec lui.

Après cela, elle ne l'avait plus obligé d'assister à n'importe quoi concernant le mariage. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il faisait bien la différence entre albinos et albatros.

Mais qu'importe, ils s'étaient mariés et amoureux ou amoureux et mariés. Qu'importe puisqu'ils s'aimaient.

* * *

Bon, qu'est-ce que vous en dites, sincèrement ? En tout cas, je vous remercie de l'avoir lu, ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Bonne journée/soirée ! :)

Lily Malefoy


End file.
